Begin Again
by FloweryDesire
Summary: One day, the era of two boys living in one world ended. Now, these two must work together to preserve peace in an different world. With old and new friends alike, the adventures will surely be plentiful! Rated T for swearing, references to adult themes, etc.
1. The Day of Summoning

"This doesn't look fake at all."

Natsuki Subaru rubbed his eyes once again and took another look at his surroundings. In contrast to what he was just looking at, hardly anything was familiar.

 _Could I have blacked out? Or perhaps...?_

"Could I have been summoned into a parallel universe!" Subaru cried out to the rooftops, gaining the awkward looks of the townspeople around him. Subaru was hoping that his loud outburst would call a lovely lady to his side, but none came. In fact, after those few seconds, everyone had gone back to ignoring his existence.

 _Gaining information would be the smartest thing to do. Surely, the goddess that summoned me is in need of a hero, and I must go to her._

It wouldn't be wrong to say that Subaru really and truly was clueless on how he got to this place. All he was doing was gathering groceries at his local convenience store. The usual stuff for a gamer like him. He had bought some ramen noodles, potato chips, even a magazine. And he still had it with him, in the same bag. Besides his cell phone and an unusual shaped coin, this was all he had on him.

After he stepped outside the store, he heard a voice. It was very distorted though, and he couldn't make it out. When he blinked to adjust his eyes, he suddenly saw himself in a different place.

 _There's no other explanation._

With his objective set in his mind, Subaru began walking in one particular direction. His eyes were beginning to get adjusted to the unnaturally bright sunlight, which gave Subaru more leverage to understand the world surrounding him. Wooden cottages, cobblestone roads, horse drawn carriages, Subaru discerned the world he was in to be a medieval type environment. Furthermore, not everyone in sight was human. Demihumans, he called them, either being completely animalistic or looking animal only in certain parts, like cat ears or a lizards tail.

The area was very populated, with numbers of people needing to go every which way either on foot or horse drawn carriage. Shops were usually consistent of outdoor marketplaces, which made getting around crowded and awkward. Especially for those who actually lived on the streets. Not everyone was blessed with one of the many houses that had been built on either side of the street.

One thing that Subaru took heavily into account was the giant white stone walls that seemed to draw a circle in the city. He inferred them to act as a gate, protecting the denizens of this town from whatever lived out there. Hence meaning that whatever _did_ live out there wasn't keen on being friendly.

"Manual labor is likely something common around these parts if you aren't a shop-owner." Subaru determined to himself. "Considering the lack of technological aspects of course."

"Hey kid." Called a voice. Subaru turned to see a market to his right. A burly man sat behind it, grinning. "You don't look like you belong in these parts."

"Yeah, that's right." Subaru chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "I'm visiting from a nearby city."

"Then you must be really strong." The man smirked. "Traveling as boldly as you do with those demons out and about. But when I look at you, you have no armor, and no weapons either. Surely, the stuff you carry isn't meant to be your equipment, is it?"

"Well no." Subaru raised his hands up as if to defend his own morality. "I actually need to stock up at some point."

"Well then lad, feel free to buy whatever you wish. My wares are as avaliable as the money in your pocket! Ahaha!"

Subaru glanced at the supplies for a moment. One of the items caught his attention, a batch of apples. But the boy was curious, so he pointed to them. "What are these?"

"These are appas. We get them fresh as can be." The shopkeeper explained.

As Subaru continued glancing over things, he realized something crucial. _I can't read any of this._

He looked back at the man. _But we can understand one another?_

Just to experiment, Subaru pulled a couple coins out of his tracksuit and presented them to the shopkeeper. He dismissed them immediately. "We don't use that currency here in Divanos."

"My apologizes." Subaru muttered, putting the coins in his pocket. "Then I guess it means I have no money to give you."

"So you're broke? Then you have no reason to be window shopping my wares. Get the hell away from here until you can buy something!" The shopkeepers attitude took a sudden 180, grabbing Subaru and shoving him away in an instant. Subaru stumbled about for a couple seconds, accidentally bumping into someone as a result.

"Sorry, sorry!" Subaru exclaimed, trying to get away from the scene in a hurry. But the person who he bumped into grabbed his arm before he could get away. In an instant, Subaru felt a chill go down his spine. He turned his head to see a man looking him right in his eyes. They were blue, yet fierce. They looked as if they had seen many things, despite Subaru's inability to understand how he could tell this.

"Who are you?" The man stated, curt and cold. Subaru gulped terrified by the man's demeanor. But that was all the fear he showed.

 _If this man wants to pick a fight with me, then I'll mow him down easy. Everyone's watching, they'll see that I'm simply defending myself. A lowly street thug such as himself may be minimal EXP, but it'll suffice for an excellent tutorial battle for my magic._

"Get your damn hands off of me you dirty trash heap!" Subaru cried out, clenching one of his hands into a fist before lunging forward. The man raised an eyebrow at the sudden movement, then reacted in his own accord.

First, he stopped Subaru's punch in mid swing with his vacant hand.

Second, he kicked Subaru directly in between his legs.

Third, while Subaru moved his hand away, the man used his once again vacant hand to smack Subaru right in the face, sending him right to the ground.

Finally, he spoke. "I didn't want to do that. All I asked for was your name."

Subaru gasped, struggling to breathe. He looked back up on the man, whom he could now see a little more clearly. The man was wearing a black vest, with a white undershirt worn underneath. Black pants layered his legs all the way down to his feet, where he wore blue shoes and black socks. His hair was wavy, that of the color brown, complimenting his blue eyes. The man's arms were covered in silver armor, at least what Subaru determined, going down to some black gloves.

"Why...why do you want to know?" Subaru coughed out, hoping to figure out this guys deal. The man however, didn't answer his question. Instead, he walked away.

The fight being done, a small crowd that had begun watching stepped away, murmuring to themselves. Nobody stepped forward to help Subaru, the boy was forced to get himself up.

"My life, starting in another world." Subaru sighed. "Why did it start out like this?"

* * *

"Alright. I choose you."

Satou Kazuma grinned, pointing right at the goddess in front of him. _That'll teach you to be stuck up._

All of this had happened so suddenly, that it almost seemed like a dream. Kazuma had been told he was dead, and he believed it. He still wasn't sure that he believed that his death emerged from shock rather than a truck, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that he was dead, and that one of the most annoying people he had ever met was the person to greet him.

She went by Aqua, a goddess revered by many. She claimed herself to be the one that passed those who died early onto the next life safely. But she had belittled him so much on how he died that he wondered if that people even liked her in that spot.

 _It's probably because she's just a little cute that people end up falling head over heels for her._ He determined for himself.

After a little talking however, Aqua told Kazuma of another possibility. A parallel world was supposedly in danger of dark forces, that the fate was in grave danger. Despite this, Aqua never mentioned what the dark forces were, nor did she sound like she even knew what they were, prompting Kazuma to believe her to be a 'useless goddess'.

Being a prominent gamer, Kazuma accepted the challenge, believing that he could succeed in destroying them. To assist him in the quest, Aqua had given Kazuma multiple weapons and skills as a perk for when he jumped into the world. But Aqua was being so annoying about it, that Kazuma couldn't resist. After all, she was a goddess.

"Yeah, sure." Was Aqua's first response. It took her only a second however to realize what Kazuma had said. "Wait, that's not an option! You can't just-!"

"The decision has been made." Came a new voice. At the feet of Kazuma and Aqua appeared two blue circles, which began raising them up from the ground. The voice had come from another female angel, one who looked more serene to Kazuma compared to Aqua. Especially with how the blue goddess looked now.

"Wait what!? No, no no no no no! You can't take me there, please no!" Aqua cried out, smashing her fist against some sort of force field that was keeping her within the blue circle.

"Aqua." The serene angel spoke. "Once the forces of darkness are vanquished, then you may return here. Until then, you shall make due in this endangered world without the powers bestowed unto you when you first arrived."

"What!?" Kazuma and Aqua cried out in unison. Clearly, the former wasn't expecting her powers not to be a part of the deal.

"Satou Kazuma." The angel spoke again. "If you can defeat the forces that disrupt the nature of the world, a beautiful reward will await your return. Now go!"

"Please no no no no no, you can't do this to me! No no no NO!" Aqua continued to cry as the two dissapeared into thin air.

Kazuma saw lights flash in front of him. He could've sworn as he flew through nothingness that his soul was passing by worlds of uninterest, yet plentiful in possibilities. It only took a few seconds however for the lights to stop flashing, and he suddenly found himself in a new place that he didn't recognize.

The sun was the first thing that got to him. The bright light was something that he was used to back home, yet after being in the realm of dead for so long, his skin felt like it was being scorched. Kazuma took a look around to get the sights around him situated. Wooden cottages, cobblestone roads, horse drawn carriages, Kazuma couldn't believe for a moment that this was actually real, that he would be living a fantasy of his at long last.

Then he heard a sniff next to him, and realized that all that was about to be for naught. He looked over to see Aqua again, looking completely pitiful, with eyes filled with despair before she suddenly grabbed Kazuma's shoulders and began sobbing loudly. People began looking over at the scene unfolding, with Kazuma's face turning red with embarrassment.

"What are you doing, you useless goddess?" Kazuma snarled in a quiet tone. "You're making such an unnecessary scene!"

Either Aqua didn't hear him, or simply ignored him, but she began sobbing louder. Kazuma began hearing people speak, seeing people pointing at him and glancing at him with suspicious eyes. His heart rate began to increase as he realized what the unfolding scene may have potentially been looking like. In a hurry, he grabbed the girl and dragged her into the closest building.

"If you don't be more quiet, I'm gonna-!"

"Um, can I help you?" Asked a quiet voice. For some reason, the voice stopped Aqua's crying. The two turned to see a young lady dressed in a purple dress eyeing the two of them nervously. Instantly, Aqua frowned.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Ummm uh, I'm Wiz." She responded, a tremble in her voice. "You guys came into my shop crying, so I came to see if you were alright."

"If you're the owner of this shop." Aqua stated. "Then why do you smell like the dead?"

With a swift movement, Wiz's eyes went wide and she suddenly backed away. Aqua grinned. "So this confirms my suspicions. Who are you really?"

"Aqua!" Kazuma snarled, clearly seeing that the goddess was pushing this shopkeeper too far. "That's enough!"

"You ungrateful lich." Aqua snarled back at Wiz, causing the girl to tense up even more, fear in her eyes.

"Hey Wiz, have anything to drink in this store? I'm pretty thirsty." Kazuma spoke up, both trying to get off topic of the dead and trying to side with Wiz so that Aqua wouldn't do anything regrettable.

"Y-Yes, of course!" Wiz replied in a hurry, practically running to the back room to find something. Kazuma made a mental note to remind himself two things. One being that this shop lady would probably be really reliable in gathering supply. One look around the store confirmed that, considering the amount of unusual storage she had. The other thing being that this girl was also hot, and he needed to get her to like him somehow.

"I don't like her." Aqua huffed.

"I know that, but don't hate everything here just because you aren't superior to them anymore." Kazuma huffed back.

"I am too superior to them! The divine goddess Aqua, both beautiful and strong, does not let evil dead talkers command her every action!"

In a moments notice, Wiz came back a couple bottles of water. She placed them on a counter and began charging a bill. Aqua strode over to the counter and snatched the water bottles before she could finish however. "We'll be taking these, or I'll just make you my slave!"

"Eeek!" Wiz cried out, covering her face with her hands as if they would suffice as shields. "Their yours, please don't hurt me!"

"Thank you!" Aqua replied, almost as if her cheerful tune was to mitigate her harmful tone. Without so much as another word, she walked out of the store. Kazuma quickly muttered a 'thank you' before following after her.

The moment Kazuma stepped outside the shop, he heard another loud scream. It was from Aqua.

 _Oh my goodness! This girl is absolutely useless!_

As he turned towards the sound, a smaller figure darted past him. Kazuma wasn't sure who or what it was, but could discern that it had golden hair.

"Thief, stop!" Aqua cried out, rushing past Kazuma in a hurry. The boy turned back in the direction Aqua _was_ coming from to see the water bottles had been dropped to the ground.

 _Thief? What in the hell else did she have on her that could get stolen?_

"Oi, she with you?"

Kazuma turned around to see a larger man picking up the pack of water bottles. Kazuma noted quickly that this man was ripped, and didn't bother showing it off. The boy pointed back towards her. "Her? Yeah, unfortunately."

"Unfortunately? You've been blessed with great company boy! I mean look at her, doesn't she look smoking hot running like she does?"

Kazuma blinked. "What's your name?"

"My name? MY NAME! Hahahahaha!" He laughed. "Have you never been to our guild before? My name is revered by all, I am the great Balsin!"

"Yeah right dude!" Another person who suddenly showed up at the scene laughed. Kazuma noted that they weren't nearly as shredded, but they still showed the same amount of gusto. "The only person that reveres you is your mother!"

"You're one to talk Terelis. Remember our last quest? When you stubbed your toe? Don't make me laugh boy!"

"H-Hey, that's not fair! You're one to talk after what happened..."

The two bickered on for a while, Kazuma simply being witness to it all. After a little bit, Kazuma snapped his fingers to get their attention. "Hey, what do you mean by 'guild'?"

The two named Balsin and Terelis eyed one another before looking back at Kazuma. "You really have never been here before. What province you come from?" Balsin asked.

"Or kingdom?" Terelis added, though making sure to put emphasis on the last word.

"If you want to know." Kazuma sighed. "Then ask the girl that just left. She's the one that brought me to this world."

"Then we'll ask her once she visits us at the guild!" Balsin declared. "Come with us boy, you'll learn a lot about this place before long!"

Without so much as a yelp of surprise, Terelis had grabbed Kazuma by one of his shoulders and had begun dragging him with Balsin, who was still carrying the water bottles, in tow. As much as Kazuma didn't like these two people and their overly boisterous attitude...

 _At least their so much better than that goddess. If I didn't have to see her again, that would be wonderful._

* * *

"If you're gonna *huff* run, then *huff* couldn't you move a little *huff* slower?" Aqua asked, absolutely exhausted. She had chased after the girl that stole something from her for about five minutes before she had run out of endurance.

What she stole? A few coins, aka all the money she had on her. It had happened out of nowhere, but clearly this girl was good at what she was doing. Now Aqua was lost in the alleyways of a place she didn't know. She was broke, helpless, and scared. All she felt like doing was falling to her knees and crying.

"What are you talking about over there?"

"If you don't wanna get hurt, then cough up whatever stuff you've got."

Aqua blinked upon hearing this. The voices didn't come from anywhere near her. But they sounded close. If the person that these unruly voices had cornered happened to be the golden haired girl, then this was Aqua's lucky break after all!

 _I'll just have them step aside, then take back what's mine!_

Aqua strode along a couple paces around a couple tight corner, before seeing a few shadows. One of them suddenly moved really fast, before she heard the sound of someone getting smacked. She heard a couple more sounds, none being peaceful. Aqua suddenly grew a little more nervous, silently turning the final corner to see what was going on.

What she was three men kicking some random person who was on the ground. Beside all of them was a bag, and in that bag was a bunch of random junk that Aqua didn't recognize. But what Aqua did recognize was that somebody was in danger.

"Hey you three!" Aqua shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at them. The three men turned around to see who had shouted at them. The boy on the ground also looked at her, and his eyes lit up. Aqua glanced back at the boy again, making eye contact with him to let him know that he was going to be ok.

That's when she realized that he was wearing a tracksuit, similar to Kazuma.

* * *

 **Hello, and welcome to my story Begin Again! This story is a cross-over between the two animes RE: Zero and Konosuba. However, this story will also involve characters of my creation, an entirely new world, and an entirely new story that will hopefully last longer than these two animes.**

 **This story may or may not have fictional shipping. I say may or may not because I honestly have not decided who will be where, and so on and so forth. I've barely gotten much besides the world that Subaru and Kazuma have been summoned to. But honestly, I find it works easier in this regard, that way it's not my decisions that impact the story, but more or less the characters reacting as their own respected characters as I write, without needing to script anything.**

 **I've made the decision that for the most part, I will be taking the helm of the story. But every now and again, I'll try and include reader interaction. There won't be a lot though, as so that nothing out of character occurs.**

 **I plan on making this a once per week upload schedule. If I don't have the next episode up within one week, expect it to be up by the next. Life is busy for me as well, y'know?**

 **That's all. Bye!**


	2. The Unlikely Duo

"Who the hell are you?" The largest of the three men demanded, pointing an accusatory finger of his own right at the girl in blue.

The moment Subaru had seen the girl; he knew love at first sight was a thing. She was the divine definition of beauty in a solid form, every part of her screamed something wonderful.

 _This has to be the girl that brought me here! Hallelujah!_

The girl's fierce look didn't recoil in the slightest. "Tell me the whereabouts of your friend at once! As the revered goddess Aqua, you must comply with my demands!"

"What?" The man with the knives stated, the coldness that had once been in his voice now turned to confusion. "It's just us three!"

"Don't play dumb with me! I'm talking about the girl with gold hair, where is she?"

All three of them simultaneously blinked. The midget boy shook his head. "Whoever you looking for ain't here girly. Maybe she went another way, but we ain't see her."

"Very well." The girl in blue smirked. "You've left me no choice. I'll make you reveal her location no matter what!"

She suddenly got the ground, confusing all four of the boys. Then she screamed. But it wasn't exactly a scream of panic or fear, it seemed to be a scream filled with lust. It didn't make sense at first, only until she started speaking again.

"N-No! Please don't touch me there! I'm just an innocent young girl in need of help! Please no! Somebody help me, anybody at all!"

"Dammit! What the hell are you doing!"

"Sh-Shut up, will ya!"

"It's not worth it! Let's get outta here!"

In a frenzy of panic, the three hoodlums bolted down the alleyway in a hurry. Soon, they were out of sight, leaving Subaru in a state of relief.

 _So beautiful. Everything about her is just so..._

"Hey wait, I didn't say to run! I still need to know where the girl is!" She shouted at the three men. But they were already gone. In a huff, she turned back to Subaru and knelt down beside him. "Hey, you're still awake right?"

Subaru chuckled. "Thankfully. If I wasn't awake, I wouldn't be witness to you right now."

The girl blinked a few times. Then she started giggling, like there was something funny about what he said. "Who are you?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Subaru asked. "You're the one that summoned me here, right?"

The girl helped him up, then turned around. "Hmmmm, maybe I did. But you aren't the only one I've sent here, so you just look too familiar."

"You what!?" Subaru gasped in surprise and shock. "What about my protagonist status? Are you saying I'm just here to be a supporting character? Unacceptable!"

Subaru pointed his finger right to the sky, exclaiming for her to hear. "My name is Natsuki Subaru! Please do not forget it!"

She stared at him for a couple seconds before giggling again. "Alright alright, I won't forget. My name is Aqua, divine goddess of water. You will not forget this name either!"

"You have my word." Subaru bowed. "B-But seriously! Why did you bring a bunch of people to this world? Don't you think it'd be a bit hard to control everyone?"

Aqua didn't respond at first. Instead, her face turned into a frown as she faced the ground below her. Subaru instantly paled. "Uh, well we can talk about that later, if-if that's alright with you! You said you were looking for someone? A girl?"

"Yes I am!" Aqua rebounded, getting back into a mood worthy of ambition. "She stole my money, and I'm gonna make her pay. And as the divine goddess of water, I demand that you help me locate her."

Subaru nodded his head with sheer confidence and determination. That was all that needed to be said. Despite the beating Subaru had undertaken, he walked out of that alleyway with no less than a limp in his step.

From then on out, the day had, for the most part, turned into asking people on the streets if they had seen a girl with golden hair. Not one replied with a positive answer, most having never heard or seen of a girl like that. Within the brief conversations Subaru had with the people, he could tell that they were nice, but lacked any energy. Not only that, but they seemed somewhat paranoid, yet the reason being unclear.

Except for one old man, who was different from the others. Different being Subaru considered very sketchy, considering how he was eyeing Aqua. Yet the blue haired goddess didn't seem to pay mind, if any at all. The two were in the middle of talking when Subaru had to pull Aqua away before the older man ended up asking something that he wouldn't approve. This knowledge led Subaru to believe that Aqua was...dense.

"Say now that I think about it, how did you get caught up by those guys anyway?" Aqua asked after a bit of time. "Did they corner you?"

Subaru shook his head. "I guess. Some jerk beat up in the streets right before it. Nobody helped me out either, so I ended up wandering for a bit. Before I knew it, I was in the alleyway you found me in. Those three just showed up and demanding I give everything I had." He held up the bag of supplies he had to emphasize the things in his possession.

Before Subaru could act, Aqua snatched the bag. "H-Hey, wait...!"

"Ooooh, I love these!" She exclaimed, grabbing the potato chips from the bag. She handed Subaru his bag back while she ripped open the foil and began eating the chips. "It's funny though, because I don't get them very often."

As the day went by, Subaru had soon deduced that Aqua didn't know anything about this world's language either. Which was very strange to the boy. How did a goddess of all people not know a specific language? Why would she send people to a world she knew nothing about?

This questions were taxing, but they soon became not as important. Subaru had almost missed it, but when he made a double check, he made sure it took all of his attention.

It was same old man as before, but he was talking to a little girl. The same look as before was in the old man's eyes. Not only that, but the little girl looked alone…there were tears in her eyes. But the old man brushed them aside, a smile rested on his face. And the girl was believing everything he said!

"I really don't trust that man." Subaru muttered, loud enough for Aqua to hear.

"What? Who?" Aqua questioned, looking around for a couple seconds. "Oh, him? He's probably just helping the girl with something. Come on, we gotta keep searching."

"You don't understand." Subaru sweatdropped. "There are people who actually get a kick out of seducing children. I get that vibe from this old dude."

Aqua blinked a couple of times. "…You know, I think you're just really quick to judge. I'm telling you, he's a nice guy. But nooooooo."

"Then I'll show you."

Without hesitation, Subaru walked away from Aqua and approached the two. He placed a hand right on the old man's shoulder. "Excuse me sir, but I think you should leave her to me."

"Young lad." The old man stated, gazing directly into Subaru's eyes. "This little girl has lost her parents. I'm simply trying to help her grasp the situation so that we may look together. You would understand, correct?"

Subaru was about to respond, but he felt something unusual inside him. It swelled inside of him and erupted into an emotion he didn't expect.

G-Guilt? I feel guilty? But…this is the correct thing to do, right? Why do I feel so guilty?

"I shall deal with this myself." The old man nodded, patting a hand on Subaru's shoulder. He then turned around and began talking with the young girl again.

Feeling regrettably sorrowful, Subaru turned back to Aqua, her face stuck-up and proud. "What did I tell you?"

"I-I don't get it. What just happened?"

"Look, just don't think about it. Something meaningless like him doesn't matter when we're searching for a petty thief." Aqua reassured, smacking one of her tiny hands into her other tiny hand. "Let's keep searching."

Within a few minutes, the guilty feeling had been lifted from Subaru. He had ignored it despite his judgement, and kept moving forward.

It wasn't much longer after that until they found a guy who seemed to know who they were looking for.

"A chick with blonde hair, y'say?" He asked to make sure. "Yea, I seen her before. Stole some o' my merchandise too. I asked around myself, people say she out livin' on the otherside of our walls. I ain't chasing her out there if that's true, and you shouldn't either 'less you feel brave."

"Thank you." Subaru and Aqua said simultaneously. As they walked away, they both eyed the giant stone wall that laid across the city.

Subaru asked first. "So how do we get on the otherside. If it's dangerous out there, you think people will let us just walk through the gates?"

"You leave that to me." Aqua grinned, winking in a cutesy way.

Once they approached a set of gates leading outside the city, they were stopped by a guard that was managing traffic. The guard stated that only those with a permit could leave the kingdom grounds, but Aqua didn't let this hold her back. She did whatever it took, despite how awkward, to lower the awareness of the guard. Eventually, it got to the point where it began causing a traffic hold up with some people that wanted to get into the city. When the guard began paying attention to them instead, Subaru and Aqua snuck out.

* * *

"Here we are!" Balsin exclaimed at the top of his lungs. "What do ya think?"

Kazuma looked around, taking into account how big the building was. It was all wooden, first off, but that was no surprise given every other building in the area was made of wood. Large cafeteria like tables stretched out across the floor, going from the wall all the way to near the center of the room, leaving enough space to walk straight down the center aisle to a counter on the other side.

There were people inside the building as well, either seated at some of the tables, talking to a lady that was stationed at the counter, or looking at a bulletin board that hung on the left wall closest to the counter. Every one of them wore armor, with a jovial yet confident smirk on their face. Most were drinking, leading Kazuma to believe that this also was a bar for tired adventurers.

Balsin laid the pack of water bottles on one of the nearby tables, a large grin of his own plastered on his own face. "See boy, that's how we get things done around here!"

"You said it!" Terelis grinned back. The two of them laughed loudly, causing Kazuma to groan.

I take it back. These two are annoying beyond reason.

"Hey, pass me a drink."

The three turned around to see who made the request without much reason. The man that had asked didn't have the same grin as everyone else. Rather, it was just a simple smile, as if he was the only non-testosterone inflicted person in the room. He wore almost all black, save for his blue shoes and white undershirt.

At first, Kazuma saw nothing wrong with him. He was about to grab one of the water bottles and pass it to him, but then the faces of Balsin and Terelis took a sudden turn. Kazuma could only assume it was for the worst.

"Y…You're…" Balsin stuttered.

Terelis said nothing. Instead, he got on one knee instantly and bowed his head. Balsin snapped out of his state of shock and did the same thing.

A couple seconds later, he turned towards Kazuma. "Get on your knees and bow to him boy. Absolutely disrespectful!"

Kazuma stared at Balsin with unblinking eyes before turning to face the man they were bowing towards. "Hello there. Why are they bowing for you?"

Balsin and Terelis gasped, looking up at Kazuma in shock. The man however, didn't stop his casual smile. "You're not from around here, are you." It was a statement rather than a question. Kazuma shook his head.

The man's smile faded. He turned to the two annoying people. "On your feet." He stated, his voice growing cold. Terelis jumped to his feet instantly, while Balsin took his time. He was stalling for the inevitable.

"Did you not ask this man where he's come from?" He asked.

"Sir!" Terelis exclaimed. "We have asked him where he has come from, sir!"

"And did he give you a response?" He asked again, his demeanor not changing. The two looked towards each other.

"Sir." Balsin spoke, his voice not nearly as loud as it had been since Kazuma had met him. "He dissuaded our question by referring to a hot girl that he claimed to travel with, sir."

The man's eyebrows burrowed. "So, you had no idea where he came from. And yet you brought him here to our guild."

Terelis gulped before responding. "Regrettably sir."

"Return to your instructor at once." He demanded, not missing a beat. "Inform him or her of your actions. I will deal with our 'guest' at once."

"Yes sir!" Balsin and Terelis exclaimed, rushing out of the guild with no hesitation. Kazuma considered himself impressed with the way the newcomer had handled the two.

The man shook his head, as if annoyed. He approached the table with the water bottles and helped himself, taking off the cap and taking a sip before motioning for Kazuma to sit down. He did so without much panic.

 _If this is the guy that's gonna train me up to defeat the dark forces, then I'm not gonna complain. His 'take no shit' attitude is just what I need to build a team._

"Don't lie to me." The man stated. "You have no idea where you are, and you don't know how you got here."

Kazuma grinned, slamming his hand on the table. "Of course you would be correct! I showed up in a mysterious place on a whim, with absolutely no idea how I got here! And now, you who have shown up out of the blue much the same, is the only person who can guide me in such a confusing state of time!"

"I said don't lie to me." He snarled, his voice rising in volume. Kazuma instantly recoiled.

"I came here with a girl." He muttered. "But we got separated from one another, and I can't be bothered to look for her. It's true that I don't know where I am, but I agreed to come here anyways."

The man blinked. "Why did you agree to go to a place you've never heard of? Furthermore, where do you come from?"

"I didn't have much of a choice." Kazuma shrugged. "As for where I've come from…the name's Japan. You ever hear of it?"

"No, I can't say I have." The man shrugged. "But you aren't lying either, so there is a place like that."

He got up, stretching out his hand. "Alright, I trust you to be a good person. If you were one of our enemies, I would've figured out then and there. Now tell me, what is your name?"

Kazuma accepted the outstretched hand and shook it. "The name's Satou Kazuma. I'm a man who wishes to become an adventurer!"

"Then you've come to the right place Satou! As for my name," He began. "It's Nathanial Avellet. But you can just call me Nate."

"Call me Kazuma. It's how I'm addressed usually." Kazuma shrugged with a bit of formality in his voice. "But, just call you Nate?" He questioned for a second before something popped into his head. "Wait, you're surprisingly informal for how those other two boneheads were just treating you!"

Nate chuckled quietly. "Well you see, they only did that because I'm one of the top knights of this kingdom."

"Top knight? Wait, but you aren't carrying a sword!"

"Not all knights carry swords all the time. We have to know how to use our fists as well if we get into any trouble."

"Oh." Kazuma sweatdropped. "I never thought of it that way."

"Speaking of." Nate cut Kazuma off of whatever he may have said next. "You said you came here with a girl? If she doesn't know where she is either, don't you think it smart to go find her?"

Kazuma shook his head. "I'm sure she'll be fine. After all, I managed fine on my own didn't I?"

"Can she fight?"

"I would hope so."

Nate glared at Kazuma again. "And what if she can't? Or what if she finds something that's too strong for her? These days, beautiful woman are at more of a risk of death than ever."

This confused Kazuma. "Wait, why?"

Nate shook his head. "Dumb people think beauty is the most important thing in the world. Some think it's the only way to rule people. If those beautiful people were to die, who would be available to rule?"

"That's a dumb way to think of it." Kazuma shrugged. "But if you say so. I guess we can go look for her. Who knows, we may find a beautiful woman of our own along the way."

"Think before you speak." Nate sighed. "Come on, let's start asking around. If she's easy to spot, people will know."

Kazuma stood up from his seat, grabbing a water bottle for the road. He looked back at the guild one last time, internally smiling before walking out the doors.

* * *

"If you're talking about the girl with gold hair, you gotta be talking about Felt." One guy nonchalantly answered. "Though if we're real for a second, I'd stay away from her. She and her friend are kinda…loony, to be honest."

"Thank you, but we'll be fine." Subaru bowed. The man shook his head, then gave directions leading to an old bar that looked nearly abandoned.

By the time they had arrived to the bar, the sun had gone down. The full white moon in the night sky shined down brightly, illuminating the ground in front of the civilians of this outside world. Because for the most part, there were no lights. The only thing people had for a light source outside the walls was a few lanterns, but even they were limited. Most people slept without any light, without any warmth, without any shelter even. Aqua wished she had time to help these people, but it was more important to her to find Felt and get her money back. She didn't vocalize this however, she didn't want to seem TOO needy.

"Alright, I'll go in first." Subaru declared, turning to Aqua once at the doorstep. "If anything goes wrong, find help. You got that."

"Yeah, of course." Aqua replied. "But I don't really see the problem with coming in after you. As a goddess, I have the powers ultimate to a mere mortal. One hit from my legendary 'God Blow' will kill anyone instantly if something went wrong!"

"W-Well." Subaru stammered for a couple of seconds. "If you insist. I'm just looking out for you."

"And that's appreciated. But this world isn't that impressive compared to me." Aqua's determined look seemed to convince Subaru that all would be well. With a nod of approval, he turned around and opened the door.

The inside of the bar was very dark. Aqua frantically began searching for a light switch of some sort, whilst Subaru stepped outside for just a few moments to grab a lantern poised outside the door. With light in hand, Subaru took the lead.

"Hellooooooo?" Aqua echoed out. "Is anyone there?"

"The guy said she'd be here." Subaru groaned. "Oh well, I guess we're going back to square-."

Subaru suddenly stopped moving, prompting Aqua to suddenly run into him. "What's wrong?"

It took her a moment to realize that something wasn't right. Underneath her shoes was some sort of liquid, a puddle of it. It sloshed at her feet as she moved. As she looked down to get herself out of it, she saw the color was that of a crimson red.

"Oh, you saw it, didn't you."

Fear instantly seized Aqua as she heard the strange voice. Subaru had gone completely silent, as if traumatized on what was in front of him.

And one glance was all Aqua needed to see that this bar was a nightmare in a reality scenario. In front of her were three people, but all had been gouged of their organs in one sense or another. Two girls and a giant man had met their end here.

"Wh-What's going on? People aren't supposed to be dying!" Aqua cried out.

Suddenly, she felt something sharp graze her. She didn't know what it was, but it sent her to the ground in a heartbeat.

"Aqua!"

In practically the same heartbeat, Aqua watched helplessly as Subaru's feet suddenly took liftoff, and he was practically thrown into a wall opposite of her. The boy's body slumped to the ground, not moving.

"Suba-!"

Aqua had tried to call out his name. But pain suddenly overtook her voice, leading her to finish the sound by squeaking. She placed her hand near the area that felt the most pain. And she felt something. It was cold yet wet.

When Aqua recoiled her hand to look at it, all she saw was the same crimson red as before.

* * *

 **To see so many people excited about this story makes me just as excited and proud to say that I am the one writing this. For those that have followed, favorited, etc., I hope I can provide to you an experience worth enjoying.**

 **Again, I plan on uploading chapters once a week, preferably around this time. So unless I say otherwise, I will be trying my hardest to post a new chapter around 8 PM MST. If you don't know what the timezone is for you, then I hope me being consistent will help alleviate that.**

 **Finally, if you have anything to contribute for me to better my writing/portrayal of characters in any way/shape/form, don't hesitate to let me know. As the reviewers of my creation, I feel it is your responsibility to help make this story become as amazing and enjoyable as possible.**

 **That's all. Bye!**


	3. Return by Death

"Can you tell us where we can find a girl in blue?" Kazuma asked, crossing his arms. "It's alright if you haven't seen her, but I was just wondering."

Since leaving the guild, the trail for a girl with golden hair had led Kazuma outside the city walls. There was a guard keeping him from leaving, but Nate's apparent influence on the people got both of them a free pass to the outside. From there, they began questioning people. They lived in poverty, so it would only make sense that everyone would likely know one another. And using that knowledge, they'd probably remember somebody they don't recognize.

"Kid, it's 9 in the evening. Buzz off." The man Kazuma had asked snarled, turning away and laying down on his make shift bed, which mostly consisted of a worn out mattress and a piece of tarp.

Kazuma shook his head in annoyance and walked off. He was tired, and the fact that Aqua was holding him up from sleeping was bothering him immensely.

"She had to have gone someplace else." He groaned, reuniting with Nate for a bit. "Can't we just call it a day and look again tomorrow?"

"No." Nate answered sternly. "Somethings off with this place. I'm not stopping 'till I figure out why."

"If you're talking about the explosion, I already know." Kazuma sighed. "Some girl got into a fight and blew up half a house. Then she left to a bar."

"And have you checked the bar at all?"

"No, why would I?"

Nate placed a hand on Kazuma's shoulder. "Did you not think for a second that Aqua was the one this girl got into a fight with?"

Crickets chirped. Yes, Kazuma had the idea cross into his mind. He just paid no attention to it.

Nate turned around and quickly asked somebody the location of a tavern in the area. Apparently, it was a common place, but the old man who ran it was very picky about his customers. Nate told him not to worry and began trekking in the proper direction, Kazuma shortly behind.

As it turned out, it wasn't hard to find. There were very few buildings around, and those that were constructed were all makeshift houses. The bar was a largest building, though not very big. Not only that, but the logo on the outside helped discern the place from other places.

Nate stepped up to the front door a couple times. He waited a couple of seconds for a response. But he got nothing. He knocked a few more times. Still nothing.

"Well it doesn't seem like anybody's here. Can't we just call it a night? She's not that important, seriously!"

"Stand back." Nate suddenly stated. With a sudden quick movement, Nate had recoiled his foot and slammed it into the door, smashing it aside.

"D-uh…." Kazuma stared, mouth hung agape. "Is everything…?"

Nate had already gone inside, a lantern in his hand. Kazuma, not willing to stand outside while something more interesting was inside, took a couple steps forward into the wooden building. He turned left, then turned right…

…and stopped cold.

Nate had seen it too. Five people, most whom Kazuma hadn't recognized, were on the ground. Pools of red stained the stable floor. Chunks of pink lay next to each individual body as well.

His eyes were drawn however, to one body in particular. It was a girl who wore blue. Eyes hung open, breathing slow and heavy, Kazuma took slow, big steps towards her, taking mind to the blood around him. As slowly as he had approached, he crouched down and turned the girls head to see her face.

It was Aqua.

"Gh-!" He choked out, falling backwards. He couldn't find a way to say anything else. She, a stupid goddess, was killed by somebody in this world.

 _And on the first day too? This…was this a mistake?_

Nate however, was taking this much calmer than Kazuma was. He had approached one of the bodies, the body of a girl with gold hair. "They all died the same way. Cut apart, just not in the same places. Maybe the killer improvised because they fought back?"

"Wh-What are you saying?" Kazuma suddenly asked. "You really think a killer did this?"

"Hmm?" Nate turned his head. "What are _you_ saying?"

"When I came here." Kazuma spoke softly. "I was assigned with killing a group of dark forces. A group. This here, this is a group effort."

Nate shook his head and approached a guy with a yellow bloodstained tracksuit. "No, because somebody would've noticed. This is the work of the bowel hunter."

"Bowel hunter?" Kazuma attempted to stand up, yet fell over in trying. He ended up crawling his way over to Nate, trying to stay close to him. Nate patted Kazuma's shoulder.

"Yes, the bowel hunter. She's a guts loving sadist that's been wanted by the kingdom for a good long time. Her striking in this place does seem odd though, why attack _outside_ the kingdom? And for what reason to attack lowly peasants?"

"She couldn't be after A….A-Aqua." He choked out, almost unable to say her name. "Could she have?"

"Unlikely. Her targets are usually random. But it still doesn't make sense to attack someone so lowly. If she were to kill, it would be in the kingdom, not outside it."

"Why?"

"Because its more dangerous out here. Every day, the lives of the people out here are at risk. Without the walls, anybody is at risk in this world." As he spoke, Nate had pressed a hand against the yellow tracksuit guy's temple. He raised an eyebrow.

"Give me your hand. I want to test something." He spoke suddenly. Kazuma didn't do anything. The look in Nate's eyes didn't look right. It made him feel afraid.

"I'm not going to let you kill me."

"How would you do that, if I was to hypothetically attack you? No, I'm going to save you."

"And how is me taking your hand going to help?" Kazuma, still very skeptical asked.

"Just do it."

He wasn't sure where Nate was getting at. He wasn't sure why he had the look in his eyes, or why he was so confident that testing something involved the use of holding hands. But for some reason, Kazuma obliged. Maybe it was due to the shock of seeing so many dead people that took his body from his brain. Or maybe it was something else, but Kazuma took his hand.

A few seconds past. Nate closed his eyes, but nothing was happening. Still they held each other as Nate remained silent.

Kazuma was about to say something, but then a black gas like substance suddenly overtook Nate's hand, the one that was clasped around the boy with the tracksuit. Nate opened his eyes as the cloud began moving up Nate's arm, eventually shrouding him. Fearful, Kazuma attempted to pull away, but Nate's grip grew firm and held Kazuma in place. The cloud continued up Nate until it reached his other hand, where it then passed onto Kazuma and began crawling up him like an unwanted bug.

He didn't feel anything unusual. In fact, he felt nothing at all. He felt numb. As the black cloud inched its way up his body, Kazuma started feeling tired. He hardly noticed that Nate had collapsed, he was dealing with his own exhaustion.

Then he blacked out.

* * *

The sun shined as bright as ever. Looking up was absolutely difficult, as it nearly blinded Kazuma. He felt dizzy, tired, and he wasn't really sure how he got to where he was.

"Hey Kazuma, snap out of it!"

Kazuma was suddenly being rocked back and forth by Nate, trying to get him into focus. "I'm sorry, that was the first time I've ever done that. Though you took it harder than I did, by the looks of it."

"...huh?" Kazuma didn't reply immediately. Instead, he looked from side to side, trying to figure out what where he was.

 _Was it not nighttime just a couple seconds ago._

Then he noticed something. To his right was Wiz's shop. But this was...!

"Nate?" He whipped his head back towards the man, eyes now wide. "What did you do?"

"I'll explain later." Nate answered. "But right now, we need to find _him."_

"Who?"

Nate didn't respond. Instead, he grabbed Kazuma's wrist and began running. Kazuma was taken off guard for a second, his feet dragging against the pavement. But he caught foot with Nate and began running in tow.

They passed by multiple people on the streets before rushing into an alleyway. Kazuma was almost afraid to ask Nate where they were going, but his answers were soon brought to him.

They stopped. They both looked forward and saw a boy staring right back at him. He looked afraid, like he had just seen a ghost. His body was pale, and his eyes were bloodshot...

...but the thing of notice was his yellow tracksuit.

 _It's him?_

"Did you not have enough with me last time, so you brought a friend?" He asked, backing up with small steps.

Kazuma glanced over at Nate. He didn't flinch, but looked the boy in the eyes. "What is your name?"

"Natsuki Subaru! Its Natsuki Subaru! Just let me through!" He cried out, starting out into a run again. "I have to save her, I have to save her!"

"You aren't saving anybody." Nate stated coldly. "Not unless you calm down."

"Who are you to tell me that!" He screamed, curling his hand into a fist and lunging forward directly for Kazuma. He was sure he was going to be hit, but Nate was faster, grabbing the man named Subaru by his fisted hand and stopping him in place.

"How about." Nate stated again. "You tell me why you have the ability to perform a time loop?"

He stopped. Kazuma froze. A time loop?

"Who are you?" Subaru asked, slowly and clearly.

Nate let go of Subaru's hand, only to grab it again in a handshake. "Nathaniel Avelett. You call me Nate though." He pointed to Kazuma. "And this is Satou Kazuma. You call him Kazuma."

Kazuma gave a weak wave. He stuttered for a couple seconds before speaking. "H-How did you...how did you know Aqua? And what happened to you?"

Subaru however stopped paying mind to the two. He instead recoiled into his own corner and began talking to himself, yet loud enough for both to hear. "Time lapse? So did that really happen?"

"Yes it did." Nate responded, ending Subaru's monologue. "Me and Kazuma here came back to figure out what your deal is. My apologizes for taking so long though, but you understand that I couldn't have told you in the streets."

He looked down at his shoes. "To be honest, I didn't trust you at all. That's why I asked for your name in the other timeline. I wanted to know if you were an assailant with an unusual power."

"But you can see it?" Subaru asked, tilting his head, his face not looking as terrified anymore. Kazuma thought back to the black cloud he saw before he passed out.

"Yes I can." Nate answered. "I was blessed with that power at some point in my life. But that isn't important. You need to tell me what happened at the bar. How do you know the girl in blue? How do you know the girl with yellow hair?"

Subaru didn't answer at first. The fear was coming back into his face.

"They aren't dead. But they will be if you don't tell me what I need to know. You have the knowledge to save them, after all."

Kazuma remained silent as well. Nate was talking as if he were a pro, wasting no time at all in gathering information. All of this was so surreal...but what mattered was that the two men in front of him had been gifted with a supernatural power, and he...

"Oh come on!" Kazuma cried out. "Why am I so unlucky! I get brought to a world with a stupid goddess who can't even stay by my side, and gets killed as a result! And I'm stuck here with nothing unique at all!"

"Goddess?" Subaru asked.

"World?" Nate asked.

Kazuma realized that both faces were plastered on his. It took him a second to realize what he had said. "Oh ummm, ah! Hold on, let's not get too crazy here!"

"I thought you said you traveled here?" Nate tilted his head.

"You know Aqua?" Subaru tilted his head.

Kazuma took a couple steps back before rubbing the back of his head. "Okay okay, I'll just say it!" He stomped his foot on the ground. "I was killed in my old world, and Aqua brought me here! I asked for her to assist me because I thought she would be super duper god like shit, but then she's absolutely useless in every single way!"

Subaru had many questions to ask, but Nate didn't let him ask them. "We'll talk to you later Kazuma. For now, let's get back to Subaru. Right now, Aqua will be on her way to a death trap of some sort. When were you killed?"

"Around..." Subaru took a deep breath, regaining his composure. "Around sunset, I guess. When me and Aqua got to the bar, we saw three people were already dead. The person who attacked was in there with us, and struck Aqua down. Whoever it was, they moved fast, because I don't remember what happened after that. I guess she got me then."

Nate frowned. "You were killed by the bowel hunter. Normally, she kills people in the city. But she attacked in the bar instead. Do you know who the yellow haired girl was? Apparently, she pick-pocketed your friend Aqua? But would that be enough for the legendary bowel hunter to kill a little girl and her friends?"

"Probably." Subaru replied. "She killed me and Aqua when we walked in. Also, what in the hell type of name is the bowel hunter!?"

"She gains pleasure off of people's organs splattered on the ground. Need I say more?"

"No not at all." Subaru shook his head, absolutely convinced. "But no, I don't know who the girl was. Maybe she stole from this 'bowel hunter' and was tracked down to her hideout?"

"I still don't know." Nate mused. "It all seems too convenient."

Kazuma had enough. He slammed his foot against the cement floor. "Guys, while you are talking about a guts loving sadist, Aqua is running into danger as we speak! How about, instead of discussing it, we go in and stop it! You're a top knight for crying out loud, shouldn't you be able to just do something about it?"

"Well the truth is...I've never actually fought someone of such caliber. And again, I don't have a sword." Nate deadpanned.

"Then we wing it!" Subaru yelled, siding with Kazuma. "Kazuma's right, we don't have time to talk it over. Rather, we should just go and _see if there's anything we can do to prevent it!"_

Nate was silent. The determined looks of both Subaru and Kazuma were very off-putting. Such courage wasn't normally found in the kingdom.

Finally, he smiled. "Very well. We'll go pay this bowel hunter a visit and see what can be accomplished."

"YEAH!" They cheered at the same time, causing Nate to laugh. Both were so foolishly heroic.

With nothing else to say or do, all three began walking to the gates. With the knowledge of who their guilty party was, plus the location of where she would strike, they had the upper hand. Surely, they did, but they were going up against a trained killer, and they knew it. Especially Subaru. So they were going to prevent it by getting there before her.

At the exit of the city, Nate spoke with the guard once more, and he allowed the three to pass. There was no turning back.

* * *

"Felt? Oh yeah, her place is just down the way. You can't miss it, but she's feisty. And her friends are complete nutjobs." One guy answered to Subaru. "But if you insist, just go left at the waterway. She lives with the girl in the red cloak. Combination of red and yellow, their the brightest things in this damn wasteland."

"Thank you." Subaru bowed. He returned to Kazuma and Nate to give the location, and they began moving.

The sun was still high in the air. Subaru had said it was sunset by the time he and Aqua had been killed, so when Felt and her friends were killed would be uncertain.

"Hey, you guys don't mind if I call it 'Return by Death', do you?" Subaru asked.

"Return by Death? What, you mean your time loop?"

"Yeah. I'd rather not call it 'time loop'. It's completely unoriginal! What this world needs is something a little more unique, and that something is me!"

 **BOOOOOOOOOM!**

It was as loud as it was deafening. All three ducked to the ground, surprised by the sudden ruckus. They were the only ones however, everyone else seemed to just groan.

"Didn't we tell her not to explode stuff in our space?"

"I oughta give that bitch a good beating!"

Carefully, Subaru, Kazuma, and Nate stood on their feat in complete shock. Their legs almost didn't want to move, but Nate snapped out of it first.

"Come on, that might've been one of Felt's friends!" He exclaimed, grabbing both boys and taking off down the way towards the large smoke cloud that was growing.

Taking a left at the waterway, Nate wasted no time in reaching the source. A large crater had been formed in the spot where two girls had been standing. Though, she was still alive...just on the ground.

"I win." She sighed.

"Awwwwww!" The other girl cried out, pounding the ground ever so softly. This confused the three. Were they not caught up in an explosion?

Suddenly, they heard a loud voice. "Hey!" They turned to see another girl facing them, finger outstretched. She had golden hair. "This isn't a show alright? Get out of here, there's other things to do."

"Excuse me." Nate dismissed the girl entirely, approaching the other two girls. One wore a red cloak, the other wore a black and pink skirt. "Are you two alright."

"Buzz off." The girl in red sighed. "Let me lay here."

"Don't you ignore me!" The golden haired girl exclaimed, jumping over to Nate. "Leave now!"

Nate turned to her. "You wouldn't happen to be Felt, would you?"

She blinked, and her face scrunched up, confirming Nate's suspicions. "Well yeah, but what's it matter to you? Got a job for me or something, or here just to sell something? Either way, I'm not interested."

Felt walked right past Nate, picking up the girl in the red cloak. "C'mon Megumin, we're going to Old Man Rom's."

"Cool." She weakly sighed, clutching her staff in one hand and Felt in the other. Felt began walking away, but stumbled for a second. Nate saw this and took the girl himself, and placed her over his shoulder.

"H-Hey, put her down!" Felt cried out.

"Relax, relax. You looked like you were struggling. I'll take her to where you need to go." Nate replied.

"I don't need your help!" She screamed again, pulling out a knife. "Put her down and leave, or I will hurt you!"

Nate glared at her. "Who do I look like to you?"

"Just another sap!"

"Nathanial Avellet. Top knight and bodyguard of Queen Emilia."

"H-Huh!?"

Nate didn't say anything else, but just started walking again. He looked towards the girl named Megumin. "Where's this 'Old Man Rom's' bar?"

Megumin wasn't in any place to argue it seemed. From Subaru and Kazuma's stand point, it looked like she was entirely drained of energy for some reason. Megumin began whispering something to Nate, probably directions. Felt followed behind, still trying to speak to Nate. Subaru and Kazuma glanced at each other, before Kazuma took off after Nate. Subaru however ran into the crater to the other girl who was left behind.

"Are you alright?"

She coughed a few times before getting up, slowly and surely. Compared to the other one, this girl didn't seem to have problems recovering energy. "Yep, I'm fine. But you don't have to really worry about me. I lost fair and square, but I'll bounce back!"

"You sure?" Subaru raised an eyebrow.

"Obviously! Crimson Demon Yunyun never gives up! Our rivalry may be onesided right now, but I'll win one day! Count on it!"

Subaru couldn't help but chuckle. Her confidence kinda reminded him of...well, himself. "That's good to hear. Never give up, no matter what! That's how life should be lived!"

He helped himself out of the crater before beginning his jog to catch up to the others. "I'll see you again, alright?"

Yunyun giggled, then waved. "You betcha! When we meet again, I'll be so much stronger than before!"

* * *

 **Here we go, more characters brought to life. Trust me, I have not forgotten any of the characters. They just may not show up for a couple of chapters.**

 **And just as a warning, by the time we do reach the point with all the characters introduced, we'll be going into a 'filter' saga. It'll be when nothing substantial to the plot occurs, but it acts as time passing by and a way to bond. Re:Zero is filled with it, I figured there was no way to avoid it.**

 **Also, Subaru and Kazuma finally meeting after three chapters hype!**

 **Anyways, until next time guys, take care!**


End file.
